


Monkey Bars

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [54]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dubious Science, Fae Robbie Rotten, Gen, Magic, Robbie Saves The Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus somehow touches iron for to long and Robbie and the kids get worried!





	Monkey Bars

Pixel sat on the floor of Stephanie’s living room. It was his turn to keep watch over Sportacus, who had yet to wake up. Stephanie came in and gave Pixel a glass of water.

“Any change?” She asked.

“Nope,” Pixel answered. Two hours ago, Sportacus had collapsed after playing with the kids on the monkey bars. Robbie had helped bring Sportacus inside so he could be looked over.

“Those bars are made of  _iron_ ,” Robbie had said, watching as Ms. Busybody rearranged Sportacus into a more comfortable position on the couch, “Sporta _idiot_  knew that. He shouldn’t have been playing with you all for that long.”

Sportacus hadn’t moved since. Pixel popped open his personal computer. “According to my records, he’s never had a sugar meltdown last this long before.”

“Robbie said it was different from a meltdown,” Stephanie pointed out, “Even feeding him an apple didn’t work.”

“I know. I just mean... I never knew metal could hurt someone like this. Sugar I can see being bad for him but iron? How can iron be bad?”

“It’s a magic thing, tech boy. You wouldn’t understand.” Pixel turned. Robbie had come back. He was holding a flask of something green and somewhat sparkly.

Pixel stood to moved slightly in front of Sportacus, “You’re not going to  _poison_ him, are you?”

Robbie rolled his eyes, “Have you ever seen poison that sparked?”

“I’m sure if you give me a second I can look one up.”

“Nerd.”

“What is that, Robbie?” Stephanie interrupted, pointing at the liquid.

“ _This_ is the Sporta-reviver 9000!” He declared proudly.

Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy all peeked into the room. “Sporta-reviver?” Stingy repeated.

Ziggy bounced on the balls of his feet, “So you can fix him?!”

“Wait a second!” Trixie said, narrowing her eyes at Robbie, “What’s _in_ that stuff?”

“It’s a complex blend of cream, pure magic, and half a bottle of protein shake I found in Milford’s fridge.”

Without waiting for approval from any of the five worried children, Robbie moved over to the couch. Pixel reluctantly moved out of the way, watching closely. Robbie pinched Sportacus’ nose and poured the contents of the flask into his mouth.

A heart beat later, Sportacus glowed blue and sprang up from the couch. His crystal was flashing wildly. He looked around, spinning in circles and taking in his surroundings. 

He finally stopped and looked down at his crystal, “What— Who—” He looked at the six of them, all watching him. “S- someone’s in trouble?”

At once, everyone jumped on him with six powerful hugs.

Flustered, Sportacus could only hug them back. “I don’t understand, who is in trouble?!”

Robbie pulled away slightly to smack him upside the head. “ _You_ if you play around with iron again, crazy elf.”

The kids all laughed. Pixel broke away to pick up the discarded flask where some of the “Sporta-reviver 9000″ still pooled at the bottom. He sealed the flask and pocketed it, making a mental note to add it to his emergency supplies.

Just in case. 


End file.
